Night of the Screaming Witch
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Tonight is Halloween in Arkham City, and the Seasonal Sisters are throwing a Halloween Party. Everything is fine and dandy at first, but once it's time to share Ghost Stories...That's when the screaming begins. Listen to the tell of how the legend of the Screaming Witch came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Screaming Witch

Tonight had to be the most Dangerous night in Arkham City, it was nighttime and it was also the 31st of October. Killers and Muggers were most likely running around the city killing anything in sight, but on this day, it was more than that. It was a complete rampage of chaos. It was Halloween, and that's when the real screams began. In Gotham, it was all Tricks and Treats. But in Arkham, it was a blood bath. But the Seasonal Sisters were making sure that wasn't going to happen this year. Them...and Batman of course. Lisa was planning a Halloween Party, and Matilda gave a huge announcement to everyone in Arkham that if anybody caused any trouble, they would regret it. And knowing Matilda, they all know that she wasn't playing games with them. So they weren't going to risk it...For now.

Back at the Seasonal Sisters apartment building, Lara was in Lisa's apartment getting all of the decorations ready for the party. Lisa was in her bedroom trying to finish up her daisy chain so it could match with her costume. Lara was already wearing her costume, She's a Witch this year. Caroline had made all of their costumes, well all except Lisa. She made hers on her own. Lara especially loved her costume though. Her dress was made completely out of black silk and lace that went all around and into a ribbon in the back. Short sleeves with ruffles circling around. And a beautiful silver spider web design covered the sleeves. And a long Witch hat with a buckle in the middle. She wore her favorite silver shoes with her costume, she wanted to look beautiful for Jonathan when he got here. It had been at least three months since they started dating, but to her it felt like three years. Their relationship was good so far, of course there were always _complications_ when it came to Scarecrow. It's like his alter ego just loved tormenting her, but soon she'll fix that either by creating some type of spell that would make him stop hearing that voice, or she could just cure him just by being there for him. Why couldn't her choices be more easier? But she wasn't worried about Scarecrow at the moment, Jonathan had been able to control him for quite some time, but she wasn't letting lose on him just yet. But the only thing she could think about right now is being with Jonathan. She just couldn't wait until he got here so she could share her horror stories with him. Actually, she did have this one horror story that she wanted to share with the others. Maybe something that can finally scare her boyfriend out of his socks.

"Hey Lara!" Lara was interrupted from her daydream when she heard her little sister calling her.

"Yeah Lis?"

"Have you seen my vain belt? I can't find it" She shouted out from her room.

"In your closet, Top shelf to the left" Lara just knew where everything was in the house, organized or not.

"Found it! Thanks!" Lisa informed her sister as she walked into the living room.

"No problem!" Lara was still putting up decorations, but once she got tired of it, she used her magic to do it for her so that she could give her arms a rest. She had been setting up decorations all day. "So what time does everyone get here?"

"About seven"

"Now exactly who is coming?"

"Well, It's gonna be us four with Lashawna and Katherine"

"Crystal and Diamond can't make it?"

"No. I called them up, but they said that they were already attending a party back in Olympus. But they said that they'll try to make it to my Christmas Party"

"Well, I guess life is busy when your the Queens of Color. Who else is coming?"

"Jervis and Jonathan are coming too. Julian, Victor, Harvey, Harley, and Joker" Lara nearly fell off her chair when she heard that name.

"Why is Joker coming?!" Everyone in Arkham should already know that no one likes the Joker. He just loves ruining the fun for everybody.

"Because Harley doesn't leave anywhere without him" Lara sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I could just cast a brainwashing spell on her so she wouldn't have to put up with him!"

"Well first, Harley wouldn't be happy with that because she's completely in love with him, and she would probably come after you after that. And Joker would probably trash all of your experiments until you changed her back"

"That's exactly why I haven't done it yet" After a while, Lara went back to putting up decorations. And Lisa was preparing the food.

"Knock Knock Y'all!" They heard a voice coming from the door way. It was no other but their friend Lashawna.

"Lashawna!" Lisa cheered out as she ran over towards the chocolate skinned girl to hug her. Lashawna was everyone's favorite person to see whenever things got dull.

"Hey Shawn" Lara greeted while still hanging up the decorations.

"Hey Little Lis, Hey Lara. The Party started up yet?"

"Not yet..." Lara replied. "Your early, it doesn't start until seven. It's Six"

"Well I might as well hang around till then" She sat down on the couch while the girls continued doing their tasks. "So where Matilda at?"

"She had to go to the music store really quick" Lisa replied. "She said she knew the perfect sound track to play at the party"

"And Caroline?"

"She's finishing up her costume. She's coming as a Queen of Ice" No wonder why Caroline had Lisa order so much blue dye from the store.

"Speaking of costumes, y'all like mine?"

"It fits your personality perfectly" Lara gazed upon the beautiful Butterfly costume Lashawna was wearing. Her dress was mixed with gold and dark brown stripes, black leggings going with it. A gold Butterfly hair clip on the side of her brown hair, golden shoes with silver roses in the middle. And to top everything off, she was showing off her _real_ Butterfly Wings.

"Of course it does, Lara" Lisa said happily. "She's a Butterfly after all"

"And what you supposed to be Lis?" Lashawna asked.

"I'm a Flower Goddess. Just like my mom" Lisa's top was made completely out of pink Lilium flowers and a light brown vine to support it. Her shorts were made out of green forest leaves, and again a light brown vine as a belt. And to top it off, the lovely daisy chain she was wearing on her head. It was made out of various kinds of flowers, everything was so colorful and lifelike. Lisa had spent a week making sure her costume was perfect.

"I'm sure she'd love it, Lisa" Lara said.

"Yeah. Too bad she couldn't be here though" Lisa said with a frown. Being away from their mother was kind of hard to deal with now that they were reunited again.

"Well mom has a lot of tasks to do back in the Seasonal World"

"But I still wish she was here!"

"Don't worry, Lisa. We'll get to see her soon" The girls hadn't seen their mother since last month, they understood because she was a very busy woman back in the Seasonal World, being the Goddess of Flowers and the Protector of the Spring Colonies and all. And they knew that the Seasonal World needed her. But they still missed her, but hopefully they'll all see her sooner or later.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, the girls had heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs. A few seconds after that, Matilda came in running through the door with a huge plastic bag in her hand. She was literally panting from exhaustion, she must have been flying and running to the music shop before it closed. Lara told her to go earlier, but no, Matilda just wanted to make sure her costume was perfect for this.<p>

"Okay guys, I'm back!" She panted out as she tried to catch her breath. "They were almost closed when I got there, and the line was long as hell for last minute music lovers!"

"Damn Matil! Looks like you just ran a marathon!" Lashawna said, laughing at the same time.

"Oh shit..." Matilda had just noticed her there. "Sup Shawn!"

"What's going on, Dragonfly"

"Nothing much, just got back from the music store to get this sick track on sell. It's gonna be fucking Awesome!"

"Now all you need to do is change into your costume before everybody gets here" Lashawna pointed out.

"Yeah, gotta go do that now. I'll be back in a few, guys...again" And with that, Matilda set the bag of CD's down on the counter and ran out of there without saying another word.

"Damn...how many CD's did she get?" Lashawna said while looking at the almost heavy bag.

"About twenty!" They heard Matilda shout out from out the door.

"Wow! Matilda must have gotten some pretty good music for us!" Lisa said.

"And lots of it too..." Lara replied. Then she started thinking for a second. "Why the hell is she being so generous?!"

"Well we all know Matil," Lashawna began. "When she goes to the music store she usually gets a few Tracks for herself"

"Of course" Lara pointed out.

"Well at least we got some music for the party"

"And Matil has something to listen too to keep her from yelling at us"

"That too" And with that,the girls went back to doing setting up the party before the other guests came.

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed and no one wasn't at the party yet. Only Caroline and Matilda arrived, they were both in their costumes and ready for the party to began. But Lisa wasn't going to start anything yet until her <em>friends<em> arrived.

"Lis, how much fucking longer will they take?!" Matilda complained while sitting on the floor right next to Lashawna. "I'm ready to dance to some music"

"They'll be here any minute, Matil" Lisa said. "Just give them time"

"That's exactly what we're running out of if they keep us waiting"

"I'm actually kinda sad"

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because Bane and Killer Croc couldn't be here! They're my closest friends, sure they're killers and I'm trying to fix that, but still!"

"Lis..." Matilda began. "I don't want neither of those big motherfuckers in here! They'll break through the fucking floor before the party even starts!"

"Don't talk about my friends that way, Matil!"

"They ain't _my_ friends! I've had beef with those idiots ever since day one!"

"That's because your always being mean to them!"

"Lis...shut the fuck up" Immediately Lisa shut her mouth and pouted. That's when Caroline had to step in.

"Matilda, don't talk to Lisa that way" She said defending her little sister. "It's her party and she can invite anyone she wants"

"Don't care, Caroline! I'm still the oldest here, which means I give out the demands as well!"

"It's still her party"

"Once again, don't care. As a matter of fact, Lisa, why did you come up with this?"

"Because I wanted to bring everybody together, that's why"

"You bringing in people I dislike is not a good sign"

"Well get used to it, Matil" Lashawna said. "We're gonna be dealing with them for a long time"

"Damn it..." Matilda mumbled under her breath.

"Well, before they get here, how about some ghost stories?" Lara asked. As soon as Lisa heard the word ghost, she completely started chickening out.

"You know what guys, I think I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back" She quickly dashed off into her room.

"Lis, you are such a fucking wimp sometimes!" Matilda yelled out.

"Hush up, Matil!" Lisa whined as she closed her door.

"Go ahead and tell us, Lara" Caroline said.

"Alright. Just to let you guys know, this is based on a true story. It's called Night of the Screaming Witch"

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>Okay guys, first off Happy Halloween! Sorry this took so long to post, but now it's here before the day has ended. This will be continuing as you can see, and your all in for a big surprise in the end XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's called Night of the Screaming Witch" Lara was about to tell the tale of the true horror story that would soon fill everyone's minds with fear, but before she could say anything else, there was a knocking on the door. Oh well, looks like her story was going to have to wait until the others got here.

"I'll get it!" Matilda got up off the floor and headed towards the door. Once she had opened it, she could have sworn her soul had shattered a little when she saw the person at the door. "OH HELL NO!" She yelled out. "What is your dumb ass doing here?!" It was no other than the Riddler himself.

"Well Hello to you too, Matilda!" Edward said cheerfully. Matilda just glared at him until she turned around angrily at Lisa.

"Lis, you invited everyone! Why him?!"

"Alright Matil," Lisa began. "I'm not gonna lie. The reason why I didn't tell you that Edward was coming was because I knew _you _wouldn't come to my party if you knew _he _was coming as well"

"Little Lis, Are you fucking serious right now?"

"But look on the bright side, this could be a good time for you two to get along"

"Bitch...I don't want to be anywhere around this moron, Period!"

"Matil, come on! Just stay for me, for your little sister!" Lisa cooed as she played her little baby girl role, which usually worked on all of her sisters. But Matilda knew what was up.

"Lis, don't even try it! Don't even try it! Don't even think about trying to butter me all up, that ain't gonna work this time! Trying to butter me up!"

"Matil, Please!" Lisa begged one last time. There was a long minute of silence when Matilda finally spoke.

"Little Lis...I swear if this idiot annoys me over my regular limits, I'm probably going to choke him to death! And then Lashawna's gonna have to stop me from killing him!"

"You won't get annoyed, Matil" Lisa glanced over to Riddler. "Right Edward?"

"Of course not" He said. Matilda didn't believe him for a second.

"You always say that Enigma! And it's always a lie at the end!"

"I barley annoy you. Actually, I don't know what I do to annoy you at all"

"Dude, this thing your doing right now, you flapping your god damn gums is annoying as hell!"

"I thought you said it was my Riddles that annoyed you"

"That...and you talking! It's like you never stop!"

"Oh come on, Matilda. You know you love my voice" Matilda just stared at him before turning away.

"And that's my cue to leave before I knock your stupid ass out!" She stormed out the room while Lashawna followed. Lara turned to Edward, with a full smirk on her face.

"Smooth move, Crossword!" Lara mocked him. He hated it when she called him that, even if it was one of his favorite activities to do.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Lara!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so full of idiotic answers, then maybe I'd stop"

"Your just jealous because your not as intelligent as I am!" Why did he say that?! Now he was going to get a full lecture of how wrong he was, and he knew he was going to lose.

"Oh I'm Sorry, Edward. Um...have you invented a teleporter yet?" He sighed. Why did she have to do this to him?

"No, I have not"

"Have you discovered tons of stars and planets that no other astrologist has been able to find?"

"No..."

"Do you have the ability to use magic?"

"No"

"Are you able to control the Season of Autumn?"

"No!"

"Well until you've achieved any of those, it's confirmed that I'm the smartest one here"

"You think, just because your from a different universe, you think your better than I am?!"

"Pretty much...Yes! So either way, Edward...I win!" She laughed before walking off. Edward wanted to say something so badly, but he knew she was just going to come up with something else he couldn't accomplish like she could. It was always a "_who is better?_" contest with them, and Lara always won. Edward hated it, because she was always right!

About an thirty minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Lara had opened it this time while Lisa and the others were setting up the party. She opened the door to see both Katherine and Jervis.

"Hey Jervis, Hey Katherine" She looked back and shouted behind her shoulder. "Lisa! Jervis and Katherine are here!"

"Hi Guys!" They could hear Lisa on the other side of the room.

"Hey Lisa!" Kathrine shouted back.

"And a Happy Halloween to you, Lara" Jervis said to Lara.

"Thanks Jervis, and I see you dressed up as...The Mad Hatter." Her voice nearly trailed off when she saw him in his Mad Hatter costume, like he usually wears. "You know your supposed to be something your not, right?"

"Well, it was sort of a last minute thing for me. I couldn't think of a costume, so I wore this. But with a little more detail to it! It's just fabjous isn't it!" He was right, the clothing did have more detail to it. His trench coat was longer than before and added a huge black bowtie with it. It did look more different than before.

"I guess so...And Katherine, what are you supposed to be?" Lara looked at the costume that Katherine was wearing. Lara already knew what she was, but she didn't want to start anything. It wasn't hard to tell what she was dressing up as. Her hair was in pigtails and very messy, she drew dark circles around her eyes, and she was wearing a straight jacket.

"Uh, I'm a crazy. Duh!" She pointed out.

"And Jervis was okay with it?"

"Of course I wasn't!" Jervis exclaimed. "And Kathrine knows why!"

"Jervis, are we seriously gonna go through this again?!" Kathrine said with irritation.

"Katherine, I already told you that I didn't want you to be reminded of what you used to be!"

"Look Jervy, that was the past! This is the present! I'm over it!I literally had to beg him to let me wear this straight jacket!"

"Well you are cured now, Katherine" Lara said. "Maybe he just didn't want you to go back down that path"

"I know, but come on! It's Halloween and when it's costume time, your supposed to wear something that your not. That's the rules!"

"But...your a Mental patient"

"Exactly! I'm dressing up as something that I'm not...anymore! But Jervis can't seem to get the hint!" Jervis gave her a look that was obvious that she knew exactly why they still had these issues.

"Do you remember all of those terrible blackouts you had when we were back in Arkham Asylum? I don't want to have any kind of flashbacks of those horrible memories!"

"It's not like I killed you or anything!"

"It was going to happen if I hadn't snapped you out of it!"

"Jervis, once again! That was the past! This is the present! And I'm cured now! Cut me some slack, Dammit!"

"I'll be willing to cut you some slack if you weren't so Insane!" Jervis quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said, which was a terrible mistake. "Kathrine...I didn't mean-" She cut him off, not believing what he had just said.

"No Jervis! No! I'm Insane, right?! I'm Insane! Just like...your Mad! Mad as a Hatter, like you always say! So guess what...we're both crazy! Which makes us even!" She yelled at him before storming off, she was completely full of anger.

"Kathrine, wait!" Jervis wanted to run after her, but he knew that no one ever messes with Kathrine when she's upset, Ever!

"Just give her time, Jervis" Lara said to him. "Let her calm down..."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that..."

"I know you didn't, Jervis. But you know how Kathrine is. She doesn't like being told those kinds of things, makes her feel like she didn't accomplish anything after all of the doubting she went through"

"I would never say anything to hurt her, let alone make her feel like I wasn't supporting her in anyway. I love her!"

"I know you do, Jervis. And she knows it too. Just let her cool off, and then go talk to her"

"I will...hopefully she doesn't kill me afterwards"

"She won't..." Then she thought for a second. "Or at least I hope she doesn't"

"Exactly my point!" Jervis was about to walk away until Lara had stopped him.

"Hey Jervis, where's Jonathan?"

"He said he would be running late, he had some errands to make"

"What kind of errands?"

"I don't know, he didn't say"

"Oh..." Doubt began to fill her voice. "Alright..."

"Don't be sad Lara, Jonathan won't slip up on you. I've been making sure of that"

"Thanks Jervis. I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy"

"Well coming from an ex-crazy such as myself, he's not keeping any promises. But, he did say that he would try for you"

"Yeah, he did" Lara was getting a bit overwhelmed with worrisome. She knew Jonathan was trying, she was just hoping that Scarecrow hadn't gotten to him tonight. She really wanted him here with her tonight. There was another knock at the door, but she didn't feel like getting it this time. "Carrie! Could you get that please?"

"Sure!" Caroline got up and made her way to the door, and once she opened it, she nearly lost her breath. It was Two-Face, he was leaning against the door frame with a different pattern Suit on. Light blue on the right side and Dark blue on the left, obviously he was trying to impress Caroline, but it wasn't working. "Oh..." She calmed herself and began to talk to him like every other person she knew. "Hey Harvey"

"Good to see you too, Caroline" He took a quick glance at her costume. Her dress was sequin with light blue colors, her sleeves were white, and her bracelet was ocean colored. She also wore a crown on her head, that almost looked like it was sculpted from ice. "Let me guess...Ice Goddess?"

"Ice Queen" She corrected him.

"It was close"

"Not close enough...get in here" Two-Face followed her inside, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You always were cold, Caroline"

"You shouldn't be surprised then" Caroline sighed before looking at him. "Just don't mess up my little sister's party. She planned this, I helped plan it, and I don't want you lashing out on anyone tonight. Got it!"

"Can't keep any promises, Snowflake"

"I'm serious, Harvey!" The tone in her voice became more serious, letting him know that she wasn't in the mood for one of his game.

"So am I! You know my other side is too strong!" Sometimes she had forgotten about that. She knew that Harvey didn't have control over what he did all because of Two-Face. But hopefully one day, she would somehow change that.

"I know, Harvey. But just try tonight, Please?"

"I'll try, Carrie" He reassured her. She could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Good...now come on" She motioned her head for him to follow her in, he did as soon, with half a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The Party was a bit quiet at 9:30. Not everyone was here yet, Lisa still wasn't starting anything until everyone was here. Things were calm at the moment and no conflict was going on, but that all changed when Riddler started flirting with Matilda, which never ends well for him. No matter how much he tried, she would always shoot him down. Like she is now.<p>

"Riddle me this! What is tall, strong, brave and is mostly known to be a hero?" It was obvious that Matilda was in the mood for one of his stupid riddles, as always!

"Eddie...just tell me the fucking answer before I beat it out of you!" Matilda threatened him, after that he immediately gave her the answer.

"The answer is, A Warrior"

"Yeah, that's what I am Eddie. Which is pretty fucking obvious!" She pointed at her costume, with gave out pretty good detail. Her chest was covered with real metal armor that was crafted by herself, which almost looked like a regular gray top. Her shorts were black and ripped at the bottom, a long green scarf covered her neck and fell down to her legs. She wore silver armor on her shoulders, that always went with her shoes and a huge Spartan-like helmet that covered some of her face and her hair came out the back. And to top everything off, she had her battle ax with her to make everything complete. It was her plan to be a Warrior this year, but she didn't like the attention that she was getting from Edward! Not even a little!

"Well I must say you look rather beautiful as a Warrior, maybe even more than beautiful"

"Don't try that flirty bullshit with me, Eddie! I've already told you that I'm not into nerds!"

"I wasn't flirty, I was just admiring how gorgeous you look your now. More gorgeous than I imagined..."

"That's flirting, Dumb ass!"

"Well, you have to admit it's true"

"Whatever Eddie. But anyways, where's your costume at?"

"Um, I'm wearing it" She looked at the costume he was wearing, which happened to be the same Riddler Suit that he always wore with the question marks that almost covered the whole thing.

"Eddie, I'm not sure if you got the memo or not but...Your supposed to be wearing a costume, not your everyday outfit"

"Oh ha ha, Matil." He said in sarcasm. "This is my new Riddler Suit. Don't I look handsome? What am I saying, of course I am. Like I always am!"

"Eddie, why the fuck are you so damn full of yourself?"

"Don't pretend that you don't find it amusing"

"I really don't, it actually makes me want to kick you in the teeth for it"

"Don't worry, Matilda. You'll fall for me sooner or later" Right after he said that he felt a hard fist knocking across his face making him hit the floor.

"Not in your fucking life, Enigma!" After that she stomped away. Harvey saw the whole scene go down and walked over to help Edward up.

"Ed, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said while getting up, clutching his jaw, at the same time. "My jaw is just a little sore after that"

"Sore?! The way she hits, I'd figure that it would be worse than that!"

"I don't mind it, I'm actually used to it. She's always hitting me"

"If I were you I would make sure she wouldn't hit me again!"

"Okay Harvey, first of all, If I hit Matilda then your going to be the one to plan my funeral. And second of all, I don't mind her hitting me now and then...I sometimes like it"  
>"What the hell is wrong with you, Enigma?!"<p>

"I said sometimes!"

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you love it when she abuses you!"

"Soon you'll understand, Harvey. She does it out of love, but she doesn't realizes it yet"

"That's a dumb ass way of showing affection!"

"She does it in the best kind of ways. She is such a mystery to me, but that's what I find so attractive about her"

"You are officially weird to me, Eddie"

"And I have no problem with that" That's when Harvey just walked away, because he didn't want to be involved with anymore of Edwards weirdness.

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed by and there was another knock on the door. Lisa answered it this time. Once she had opened it she was happy to see her two friends at the door, Victor Zsasz and Julian Day. Her smile then disappeared when she realized that Zsasz hadn't dressed up as anything, he just wore casual clothes. Julian though, he was wearing a jacket with the Months of the Year on them. So obviously he was a Calendar, which makes him the Calendar man. But she was still disappointed at Victor.<p>

"Aaww!" She groaned in disappointment. "Zsaszy, you didn't dress up as anything!" All he was dressed up in was a causal hoodie and jeans, barely showing any of his marks.

"I'm here aren't I?!" Zsasz said with irritation.

"Yeah, but because I had to beg you to come!"

"That's because you wouldn't stop harassing me with those phone calls!"

"Don't you already do that to everyone you kill?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lisa! I'm not killing, I'm Liberating! There is a difference! And I already told you that I didn't want to be here in the first place!"

"Well maybe if you hung out with me more, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you would just leave me alone for once!"

"Victor! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Julian shouted before glaring at him. Zsasz did nothing but roll his eyes. "Please forgive him, Lisa. He's an idiot!" Victor wanted to say something after that, but he didn't.

"Um, it's alright Julian" Lisa said. "Me and Zsaszy fight all the time, it's a huge thing that mostly happens in our friendship"

"Well a true friend wouldn't say things like that to your face!"

"I know, Julian. But Zsaszy acts like that all the time!"

"Lisa..." Victor began. "If you wish for me to stay, then you will stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!" Victor wasn't necessarily mad at her, and she knew it too. He just wasn't used too gatherings because of his _condition_. He was mostly a loner. But he decided to come anyways, because sometimes it was nice to be around Lisa, even if she is annoying to him a lot.

"Fine then...Victor!" She hated it when he didn't let her use that nickname for him. She motioned them inside of the room to join the others in the gathering. "I'll be right back, guys. I just need to put on the last piece of my costume!" It had only taken a few minutes when Lisa had came out of her room and fully dressed in her flower goddess costume. When she approached Victor and Julian, both had mixed feelings about her look. Victor felt surprised and aroused while Julian felt nothing but unsatisfying.

"Okay guys, now my costume is complete! Made it myself!" Julian looked at her costume, and could have sworn he was looking at Poison Ivy for a second, minus the green skin and the red hair.

"Lisa? What on earth are you supposed to be?!" Julian asked.

"I'm a Flower Goddess"

"Lisa, you silly girl" He laughed but with no humor in his voice. "You can't be something that you already are"

"But aren't you a Calendar, Julian?"

"Yes. But only because everything was so last minute, and I had nothing else to wear. But you should know the rules of being in costume, you can't be something that you already are"

"But I'm not a Flower Goddess, my mom is. I was just dressing up like her"

"Your costume is _intriguing_, but it would be a complete waste if you show up in something that you dress up as everyday. Now would it?"

"But...I like this one" All of a sudden, Julian turned dark on her.

"Lisa darling, do you want to make your friends upset? Including me?!"

"No..." She whimpered out.

"Then take my advice!"

"I...I guess your right, Julian. I'll go get my other costume" Lisa quickly raced out the room before anything else was said.

"I can't wait to see what _this_ is going to look like..." As soon as Lisa left out the room, Victor glared at Calendar man. How could he say something like that to Lisa. Out of all people, Lisa! She's been here long enough for everyone to know that she had very sensitive feelings, and that the smallest things could hurt her. Yes, she had to woman up sometimes! But what he said to her, was just low!

"I can't believe you just said that to her!"

"It was the truth, and she needs to hear it once and awhile with that thick head of hers. I do like Lisa, really I do. But sometimes she can be more worse than Harley"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Zsasz warned him.

"Why not? I bet sometimes you would just love to strangle her to death, just so she can stop with all that chatter. I know I would enjoy it" Without anyone realizing, Zsasz had pulled out a pocket knife and had it at Calendar man's neck.

"Lay a finger on her, and you'll regret it!" Zsasz snarled at him. He finally realized what he was doing and quickly hid the knife away before anyone took notice. He had no idea where all of this defense came from, he's never defended Lisa before. He didn't know why but, something inside of him just told him to defend her.

"Well, Victor" Julian said, completely surprised by Victor's actions. "I'm surprised at you. Your not catching feelings for her, are you?"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Really? Because you threatening to kill me says a lot!"

"Look! Lisa is a friend of mine, and nothing more!"

"Good! Because Lisa is mine!"

"You don't even love her!"

"Of course I do! I just need to change a few things about her and then she'll be perfect for me"

"And what's so wrong about her now?!"

"Too coy, Too sweet, Too sensitive, and Too talkative! She needs a little bit of darkness in her life, and I'm the one to do that for her"

"I think she's already experienced darkness because of a curtain Spider!" He was obviously referring to Widow, Lisa's ex-friend turned Weather Wrecker.

"I won't lie, Miss Widow had excellent taste. But, she wasn't the one I had my eyes on for an entire year...Lisa was!"

"She doesn't even want you!"

"Soon she will. And she'll be begging me not to leave her"

"Only in your fantasies will she ever love you..." Victor mumbled under his breath. He was going to say something else until Lisa had came out, dresses in an Angel costume. Her dress was white silk and stopped at her knees, a beautiful ribbon was tied to the side, and she had small Angel wings in the back that were attached to her dress. Her makeup was completely changed from forest colors to white and silver, and her hair was down, but all curled up. She came up to them with a bright smile, nearly lighting up the room.

"Okay guys!" Lisa said with excitement in her voice. "What do you think of this costume?"

"Lisa...you look...beautiful" Zsasz was nearly speechless at the moment. Victor had never seen Lisa dress this way before, she barely likes to show her skin and now she was showing her legs and nearly showing her breasts. He wasn't going to lie, he did admire Lisa's figure, and how beautiful she looked. But he didn't have any kind of lustful desire for her, she would always and forever will be a _friend_ to him.

"A little cliché, but it will do" Was all that Calender man said. He thought that she could look better... better for him that is.

"Oh, okay..." Lisa's smile disappeared, she looked to the floor not wanting to say anything else. It wasn't until Victor came into the conversation to defend her, yet again.

"Don't listen to him, Lisa. He's an idiot!" Victor blurted out. Julian glared at him as Lisa began to giggle.

"Lisa! You think it's funny for him to insult me?!"

"Well Julian, you insulted him first. So pretty much, you deserved it. Treat others the way you want to be treated!" Julian didn't know how to respond, she was more clever than he thought. And he hated it. "Come on, Victor." She gently grabbed his hand. "The Party's about to start!"

"I'm right behind you, Lisa" He looked back at Julian with a smirk before he was dragged off with Lisa. Julian just stood there, neither of them had no idea how badly he wanted to kill them at that moment. But, it was Lisa's party. And she did invite him. So he was going to be as rational as possible.

* * *

><p>It was completely nighttime now, everything was dark and Halloween had finally began. Lara sat alone near the widow, just looking out of it while the others socialized. Hoping that she would see Jonathan coming from the side walk. All of these hours had passed and Jonathan still wasn't here, he promised he'd be here. Lara was just about to give up hope...maybe Scarecrow did get him tonight.<p>

"Where are you, Jonathan?" She said to herself. Maybe he just wasn't coming at all...

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p>

Sorry that took so long to post, guys! Like some of you who know me, my inspiration levels just love to go up and down whenever I'm trying to finish my stories! Stupid Inspiration levels!

But anyways, I'll try and work on the next Chapter as soon as possible. That and the "Madness & Craziness" Chapter as well. Just give it time, guys. Because I swear at the end of this story, you all are going to laugh. And that's what I love to do, to make my audience laugh! Just like Joker! XD

See y'all in the next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you, Jonathan?" She said to herself. Maybe he just wasn't coming at all...

"Now what is a beautiful star like you moping around about?" She heard her favorite voice behind her and smiled. She turned around to see Jonathan in his scarecrow, but she didn't care. She quickly threw her arms around his shoulders and embracing him, Jonathan did the same in return.

"Jonathan! You made it!"

"Of course I made it, Darling!" He chuckled before gazing into her silver eyes. "You know I would never break my promises to you." Lara could do nothing but smile. He let go of her and sat next to her on the small couch. "Sorry for running late, Darling. I had a quick errand to make."

"Yeah, Jervis told me that. What was the errand?"

"Now Lara..." He reached into the Satchel he had with him and pulled out a huge book that contained the many works of Edger Allen Poe. "You know that I wouldn't forget to bring Poes' Work for us to read together."

"Aww, Jonathan that's so sweet but...it took you that long to find a book?"

"I got side tracked and I was piled up in work, and I happened to lose it underneath the other books I had."

"I guess your right...because you do lose things. A lot. And I have to come over to your place and organize everything for you."

"I know..." He didn't want to admit it, but Lara had to be more organized than he was. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well, nothing much. Except Edward keeps flirting with Matilda, and Jervis and Katherine got in a fight."

"Edward I can understand, does that every single day and fails every single time. But Katherine and Jervis fighting?! That's something I don't usually see when they're around. What happened?"

"Jervis accidentally called her Insane."

"What for?"

"Well...she's dressed up as...a Mental Patient." She pointed at Kathrine from across the room, who was still completely ignoring Jervis. Lara pointed out that she was all dressed up in a straight jacket and looked exactly like she did back when they were in the Asylum.

"Ah! I see now. Didn't want to be reminded of what she used to be."

"Yeah. But hopefully Kathrine will calm down and work things out with Jervis."

"Oh, she will. Just give it an hour or two."

"Okay..." Lara glanced at the moon and saw that it was getting late. So she decided that now was probably a good to tell Lisa to start up the Ghost Story telling. "But anyways, it's almost time for Ghost stories!"

"And I'm supposing that you have a particular story in mind."

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"I've known you for a year and a half, Lara. I can read you like a book."

"You _are_ a book, Jonathan"

"How so?"

"Your filled with so many words, that I can never keep up with you."

"That, and I can be very interesting if you continue to read me."

"I think I've already figured that out."

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't."

"Oh hush, Jonathan! And come on! I've got a great Ghost story for you tonight!" She took his hand and had him follow her into the dinning room.

"Well, this should be quite the show..." Jonathan already knew that Lara had something planned. He knew that she was trying to scare him as usual, but it never works on him. But he loved seeing the ideas she had to even try and scare him. He couldn't wait to see what she had planned this year.

* * *

><p>While Ghost stories were almost approaching, Kathrine and Jervis were still at it about him calling her Insane. It was felt like an hour while they were still arguing about it, Jervis wanted it to be over with, but Kathrine still was pretty pissed off at him.<p>

"Kathrine, will you please talk to me?" He begged her, for about the tenth time. But she still wasn't listening.

"No! I'm still mad at you!"

"I know I messed up by calling you Insane, but you know I didn't mean that! You know I wouldn't say anything to break your heart!"

"Well then you must have been hanging around with the Queen of Hearts lately, because she must have forced you to break mine!"

"Kathrine, Stop! I'm no longer the Mad Hatter anymore!"

"Like you said, Jervy! We're all Mad here!"

"No we're not...anymore. But still!"

"Don't even try to convince me to forgive you, Jervis! Because what you said was just low, and it hurt me!"

"I know, Katherine...it hurts me too!"

"See! See how it feels!"

"Your right, Katherine...I deserve it!" After he said that, Kathrine could feel nothing but sympathy afterwards. She knew that Jervis didn't deserve to feel like that, and she was being completely selfish about it.

"Dang it, Jervis...no you don't!"

"Yes I do. If you start feeling pain then I have to start feeling pain."

"Look Jervis..." She started to calm herself a little more, some of the guilt building inside. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that I hate being accused of being something that I wasn't proud of. And it just hurts me thinking that I'm still that same person, even though I'm not!"

"Well in a way...you kinda are."

"Jervis...why are you pushing this further?!"

"Well I'm right. Because if it wasn't for you kookiness, I never would have met you. And you probably wouldn't be the same Kooky girl I fell in love with."

"Geez Jervis, you don't have to be so cliché about it..." She chuckled before smiling at him. "Your so lucky I love you no matter what!"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Only if you show me my favorite Cheshire cat smile." Jervis chuckled before doing what she asked and grinned. "Yay! There it is!"

"And there's the Kooky girl I know in love!"

"I love you too, Jerv Jerv!" Finally the fight was over! "Now, let's go ahead and show everyone how cool our costumes are! With Madness and Craziness!"

"Oh Goodness, Kathrine..." Jervis shook his head and laughed. He decided to just go with the flow and agree with her on the theme that she had just chose for them.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, who's ready for Ghost Stories?" Lara asked everyone as they all were in the Living Room now.<p>

"Me!" Katherine said while raising her hand in the air.

Matilda shrugged, agreeing with Kathrine. "I'm in!" She just hoped that they would soon get to the part where she can finally play her music.

"Um...will it be scary?" Lisa asked, a little shaken. She did not feel like hearing or seeing anything scary!

"That's the whole damn point of Ghost stories, Lis!" Matilda exclaimed.

"I know! It's just that I like the funny Ghost Stories instead of the scary ones!"

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself, Lisa" Jonathan said to her, trying to comfort her at this moment, which Lara was proud of.

"Thanks Jonathan, but I think you kinda made it worse!"

He shrugged it off. "At least I tried..."

"So anyone got a ghost story to tell?" Caroline asked. And Calendar man was the first to speak.

"I just may have a few-" But before he could finish, literally everybody in the room cut him off and said the same word at the same time.

"NO!"

"Is there a reason why I can't share _my_ stories?"

"Because Juls," Matilda called him by his nickname. "One, You take this way to Seriously! And Two, We already know that the stories you tell are completely true because your the Main Character who always started the shit in the first place!"

"Well at least it's scary."

"It's the same shit as always!"

"What about you, Matilda?!" He asked her furiously. "What stories do_ you _have to share?"

"Well if you must know, Mister Smart Ass!" She caught his attitude towards her. "Mine is called The Quest of a Warrior!"

"Really, Matil?" Lara said. It was obvious that she already knew this story, and there was nothing scary about it. "That's not even scary or horror themed!"

"I know...but it's still an Awesome fucking story! With tons of Action in it!"

"Well I've got one, and it is horror themed."

"What's it called, Lara?" Lashawna asked.

"Night of The Screaming Witch."

"Boring!" Everyone looked at the front door to wear the new voice had came from. Nearly everyone sighed once they saw that it was Joker. And the girl cuddling next to him crazily was Harley.

"Joker?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Matilda yelled.  
>"And nice to see you too, Insect Girl!"<p>

She glared at him. "That's Dragonfly, you ass!"

"Geez, quite the Attitude! And It's the same thing anyways, they're both Insects! So it doesn't really matter!" Matilda didn't say anything further to him, because knowing Joker, he'll kill everyone in here in an instant. "But enough about Bugs! I'm here for the Party!" He looked around the quiet room with dissatisfaction. "I must be at the wrong address or something because there is nothing Fun, Funny, or Murderous about this Party!" Lisa pouted for him talking about the party she had planned out.

"Joker, how did you know where everyone was gonna be?!" Kathrine asked.

"Well Flower girl over there invited me of course!" Everyone then just stared at Lisa, not believing that she would do something this crazy to them.

"Really Lis?!" Matilda said, with frustration building up inside of her. "Really?! Your gonna bring him here when you know Good damn well that we all hate him! Really?!"

"No I didn't..." Lisa whimpered out. "I invited Harley!"

"Well I'm here, so live with it!" Joker strolled in while Harley was still cuddling against his arm ever so tightly. "And besides, what's a story without some comedy?"

"Sorry Lisa," Harley said to her. As she sat down to join the others with Joker. "I ain't aloud to leave anywhere without Mister J."

"It's alright, Harley. I think_ everyone_ understands that..." Lisa then leaned over to whisper to Lara. "I told you, Lara."

"Great..." Lara sighed. "Just great!" Looks like her story was going to have to wait...again!

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>Once again guys, I'm so sorry for this long ass delay! I don't know what's wrong with me, but my Inspiration levels just love fucking with me whenever I'm trying to finish up Chapters for my stories! X(<p>

But anyways, I'm gonna try and finish up this story as soon as I can (Even if I was supposed to finish this three months ago!) and after that, I'm never posting up another Side-Story while writing Chapters for my other Main Stories unless it's important.

Welp...See ya in the next Chapter you guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"And then Bang! Batsy never saw it coming! If you could have seen the look on his face when I shot him in the leg, Oh that moment had tears in my eyes!" Joker laughed, nearly rolling across the floor. It had been for what seemed like hours since Joker began telling his Ghost Stories. They weren't even Horror themed or _any_ kind of story for that matter. They were just events that happened over the months between Batman and Joker, and everybody knew because half of them were either there when it happened or someone had told them what happened. But as for now, nearly everybody in the room was about to fall asleep. Well actually, Lisa was already asleep while leaning against Caroline throughout the entire story. Matilda would have told Joker to leave, but she didn't want to risk anybody's lives while he was here. But hopefully she could talk him out of here somehow so they could finally get some peace.

"Jokes..." Matilda began, calling him by the nickname she gave him. "We were telling Ghost stories! Not Events that actually happened in Arkham and have no scary meaning to it at all!"

"It's this thing called_ humor_, Firefly!" Joker nearly shouted after he stopped laughing. "You should try it once in a while!"

"That's Dragonfly, God dammit!" Matilda hated it when he called her different symbols besides hers, and half of them didn't even make any sense!

"Firefly, Dragonfly, they're all the same!"

"No they're not!"

"Whatever you say, Bug Lady!" All of a sudden, a timer had went off and it just happened to be Jokers. "Ah, Time to go Harley! Time for the Big Surprise!"

"Wait, What surprise?" Matilda asked in confusion.

"Just a little something I've been planning for Batsy! And the punchline is so hilarious that it'll make you choke while laughing!"

"What's happening?" And that's when Harley jumped in, which was a huge mistake.

"Mister J is gonna set off Joker Toxin inside of the GCPD, but the Toxin is actually gonna set off all across Gotham! He had B-Man think it was there because of some fake clue Miser J gave him, but there's actually three of them waiting to get set off any minute now. Ain't I right Puddin?"

"Damn it, Harley!" Joker yelled, causing everybody but Jonathan and Lara to jump. It made Lisa wake up in the process. "You weren't supposed to explain the joke to them! Now the Joke is ruined because of your big mouth! You never explain a Joke, Harley! Because afterwards, it's not funny anymore!"

"Sorry Mister J..." Harley whimpered out.

"Don't be sorry! Think for a second! Now come on and hurry up, I want to set off the bombs before Batsy realizes it's the wrong place! And if we're late, you'll regret it!" He yelled while storming off towards the door.

"Yes, Mister J!" And without another word, Harley quickly got up and followed him before he told her twice.

"See ya later, Losers! You've been a great yet boring audience!" After that, he slammed the door closed and then everybody breathed with relief.

"Thank fucking God, he's gone!" Matilda said, happy that the torture was over with. She didn't think she could take another terrible story. "Well then, that's one less distraction to worry about!"

"Uh..." Lashawna began. "Should we like, tell Batman that Joker has bombs hidden somewhere or something?"

"Already on it!" Lara said, pulling out her phone and dialing a few numbers and waited a minute until she got a response. "He got the text and said he'll handle it."

"You can text him?!" Jonathan asked in confusion.

"Yes..." Lara said slowly, as if he was supposed to know that already. "I'm pretty sure that's the reason why he trusted me with his phone number in the first place."

"And don't even think about trying to get it!" Matilda warned everyone. "Because if you do...Well, let's just say it ain't gonna be pretty! Plus, Lashawna is gonna get involved! Which will be twice the pain!"

"I still don't see why you girls even assist to help that Rodent!" Calendar Man said, he didn't really feel like thinking about Batman at the moment. He's the reason why he couldn't complete his Halloween special last year.

"Juls," Matilda began. "We've been through this before! Me and B made an agreement right when me and my sisters became the owners of Arkham, that he handles Gotham and we'll handle Arkham! So pretty much, we kinda did you all a favor. Because do you seriously want to deal with B every damn day for the rest of your lives?!"

"No!" Of course not, who would want that anyways?! Everyone in Arkham hated Batman!

"Well, Your Welcome from saving you from that!" Alright, now it was time to get to the real topics now before the night ended. "Alright, now that that's over with...let's start up the _real_ stories now! And then hopefully we'll still have time for music! So...who's gotta story?"

"Well, Lara did say that she had a story to tell." Jonathan said while gazing at his lovely looking star. "So let's go with hers first."

"Finally! Thank you, Jonathan!" It's about time she got to tell it now! "Okay, first I need Little Lisa to turn off all of the lights so I can light this one candle in the middle to make it seem more scary!"

"Oh how cliché, Lara!" Edward pointed out. Lara just stared at him for a second until she finally replied.

"Shut up, Eddie!"

"Yeah, Shut up Eddie!" Matilda said along with her. Edward did what she said and shut his mouth before it got ripped off. Once Lisa had turned off all of the lights in the room she decided to sit next to Zsasz instead, because she needed someone to hide behind when she got scared and she defiantly knew that wasn't Julian. Lara lit the small candle in the middle, giving it enough light for everyone to see each other. She was sure that this story was going to get everybody shaken at the end, especially Jonathan.

"Alright guys, what I'm about to tell you is absolutely true. This is a real Tale that happened Centuries ago. This was the Night of the Screaming Witch..." Everybody got quiet, and Lara began to tell her story...

* * *

><p>This story takes place in the Medieval times, back when Witches walked the land. There were tales of this one Witch who was the strongest of them all, and her heart was nothing but dark evil. Her name was Isabella, and her power was within her screams. And when she screamed, it was pure torture! Like sharp nails were scratching against a blackboard, but much more louder. The villagers in a nearby town called her "The Screaming Witch" because her screams were that deadly! She was Wanted for Years, and no one was ever able to capture or kill her. She was that slick and clever, she never let anyone catch her! To most people, it was her Beauty that lured her victims to their suffrage. But her appearance was nothing compared to beauty.<p>

Isabella was tall and very skeletal, and her bones and veins showed through her skin. Her pale skin blended in with the fog of the swamp she hid at, and her Raven hair was long and silky like the spider webs in the trees. Her eyes were pure black, like a Demons eyes. And whenever she screamed, blood came pouring out from them. Every Witch feared her, because she was the most powerful of them all. Her Black magic was gifted to her by the Sorcerers of The Dark woods, a place where no soul dared to step into if they wanted to live. She was a Heartless Witch, and caused Chaos wherever she went. She used her Dark magic to disguise herself with beauty to lure men and women back to her inn deep in the woods, and she would torture them for days, sometimes weeks, and if her victims fought back, Months! She would usually take the heads of the bodies back into town and stab them on the sharp spears of the gates of the towns entrance where everybody could see, just so she could get a few laughs from seeing the terror in their eyes. But sometimes, she would keep the hearts of the ones that she found most enjoyable and place them in jars on a huge shelf that she considered as her Trophy Shelf. She enjoyed watching others suffer, she even used her magic to set fire to the towns crops and controlled the animals to drown themselves in the ocean, which gave the villagers five months of famine.

The King of the land decided that enough was enough and that it was time to finally put Isabella to death by fire, which was the usual punishment for every Witch. They finally captured her after weeks of searching, and she was sentenced to be burned on the stake in front of the town square. But it wasn't like her to get caught or get captured so easily. Some say that she surrendered and actually wanted them to caught her, which was such a mystery to them. She didn't even try to fight back, she went with them calmly and quietly, not resisting or using her magic at all.

Before her Burning, the King wanted her to suffer before her death. Wanting to make her pay for the suffrage she had put the land through. So she spent a week in prison being tortured and abused by the King's Guards night and day. When they were finished with her, she had bruises all over her face, arms, and legs. Even whip lases on her back, and a mark of a Cross that was burnt into her leg. She was chained up and treated like an animal, but throughout all of her torture, she didn't stop smiling. She had on a wicked looking smile ever since the day she was caught, and she had a reason for it too.

The day of the Witch Burning had finally came, and the guards came in and began to unchain her while telling her that she was going to Burn today. But she simply replied back that they were the ones who were going to suffer! The Guards did nothing but laugh, but only if they knew what she had planned. Once unchained, They dressed her in a ragged dress, painted with black. The color that represented her Eyes, Heart, and Soul. Which was true, but that's what the guards had told her, just trying to make her feel insulted. They pushed and dragged her out of the Prison and inside was a huge crowd of people with pitchforks and torches, screaming and chanting to finally Burn the Witch that had tortured them for Years! As she walked towards the town square, she took her time to look around at the huge crowd before her and laughed a little. Some of the villagers feared her, which only gave her more strength. It was hatred that gave her powers strength, and she loved using it for _special_ occasions.

She didn't struggle when the guards dragged her to the large stake in the middle of the town square, she didn't panic nor hesitate. She kept calm and wickedly smiled all the way, not caring about the garbage or rocks that were being thrown at her by the villagers. She ignored the insults and names they called her, she didn't even flinch when they began to spit on her, she just kept smiling as if nothing was happening. The look of Murder was planted on her face, but she gave out no kind of emotion.

As she reached the stage, the guards pushed her against the large wooden stake and held her against it while they quickly wrapped her arms, legs, waist, and even her neck with rope that was covered with Holy Water. She let out a short laugh, not believe that these fools would think that would actually work on her. The ropes were tied tight, making it impossible to break free. The guards then laid out hay and large pieces of wood around the Witches legs, making sure none of her body parts were missed. As the guards did so, the Priest began to announce the crimes and sins that she had committed over the past years, which was: Murder, Kidnapping, Stealing, & Witchcraft.

Each of those crimes were true, but she didn't care. She enjoyed watching the innocent suffer, and making some of them into her own kind. She was heartless, and only cared about her needs! She didn't care if she had to kill someone to get what she wanted, or even taste blood just to please her Masters. She just wanted to see chaos in the world, and watch everything burn! Her thoughts were interrupted when the Priest started reading scriptures from the bible. She laughed at the Priests' words as if they were a silly joke, but that only made the crowd of villagers cheer louder for her to be burned already. The crowd then chanted out that she was nothing but a Demon, and that she should be burned immediately. Penitence for her crime, Penitence and her life.

After what seemed like a lifetime of chanting insults, her black demonic eyes followed the lit torch that was in the hands of one of the guards, and it was coming closer and closer her way. As the finale words were spoken by the Priest, the Guard threw the torch into the wood and hay and slowly began to burn and flicker as smoke began to form. The fire began to grow more faster and bigger, but Isabelle didn't panic or beg for mercy, she just grinned as the crowds cheered for her Satanic life to end.

She watched the fire dance around her, inch by inch the fire got bigger and bigger until it reached her feet. But she didn't panic, she didn't even feel pain. It was actually relaxing to her. The fire grew and made its way to her legs, smoke began to spread around. She began to hum to herself in a playful little melody of what a child would sing. As the fire consumed the hay and wood and made it to her chest, her humming got louder and then soon became into words. Even the loud roars of cheering villagers could hear her snake-like voice, no sound could block it. She just got louder, as the villagers were unaware that she was chanting out a curse to be bestowed on them for all eternity.

"_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_The flames are rising!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_It's blood that I am crying!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_I curse all these poor souls!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_Darkness and Insanity!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_The Sun is Dying!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_Your Heart stops beating!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_I leave you Bleeding!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_There is no Reasoning!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_I hope you Suffer!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_Beware my Screams!_

_It's time to die, It's time to die!_

_For I will never leave!"_

And with that last line, her eyes began to cry blood. She filled her lungs with as much air as she could inhale before the flaming smoke could touch it and she screamed her lungs out before the fire consumed her entire body. Her screaming still continued even while she was burning. It was so loud that the entire village had to cover their ears from such torture. But before everyone knew it, their ears began to bleed from the still screaming Witch. Her screams were so loud that the head of the Priest had exploded, chunks of flesh and blood splattered everywhere, making most of the crowd scream in horror. The screams had stopped, and the villagers were relieved at first, but it wasn't the end of it! Isabella's voice suddenly turned into a deep demonic voice that sounded like the voices that Satan himself would have made.

"I curse this land for Eternity! And you will forever hear my Screams of Death! You will forever see me in your Dreams and Nightmares, and suffer the Wraith of Darkness! Each life will remain within the Fires of Insanity and the Plague of Depression! Beware my Screams, for I will never Leave!"

Her voice then turned back to normal and She slowly began to laugh. Her voice echoed as if Twelve voices were laughing along with her. The laughing continued for what seemed like minutes, until it finally faded away before her entire body turned into ash! The ashes flew along the wind and disappeared into the night. After they were gone, the villagers had payed the price that she had given them, and suffered in famine and illness for the next Century! After years passed, the village had suddenly burned down to the ground for no reason at all, no accident made it happen...it just happened. But for those of the villagers who survived, they saw the burning ashes form words into the sky that said _"Beware my Screams"_. Some people say she never left, some say that she used her magic to flee from her death. But she didn't, but survived anyways, and she still continues to haunt and kill the innocent. Isabella continued her curse for centuries, her screams of death spread across the world. Making sure that everyone knew and remembered who she was! Some say she still lives to this day, and some even claim that they've seen and heard her. And how couldn't they... she's still screaming!

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>We ain't done yet! We ain't done! Just one more Chapter and then we are out of here! (I literally was up till three in the morning just to edit and post this! :P)<p>

Big Surprise at the end of the Chapter in the next part guys, I'll try to post it up whenever I can!

See y'all in the next story! :)


End file.
